The Light of Mars
by twentysevendays
Summary: The light of Mars holds more meaning than she had thought. One-shot, rewritten 31/07/07, and spoilers for TLA's ending.


**A/N: I really am back. This is a reposted, rewritten version of this fic, about two and a half years since I've posted this. I haven't bothered to delete-and-repost this, as you can see, because I dunno, I don't really see the need. I'm not bothering to rewrite the other two fics that I've posted, because I really consider them plotless, and I have absolutely no wish to continue them. Not taking them down, though, because I'm letting them serve as a personal reminder to myself to not write like that, ever again. **

**I've left the original notes below this, unbolded, as some sort of reference? They're still changed a tad slightly. If anyone actually reads this, I mean, because I seriously doubt that anyone would read this anymore. I haven't actually changed much of it, just a few minor elements, my penname, and a little bit of the author notes. My writing style has changed, too, so yeah. So anyway, do enjoy this fic, and review if you want!  
-  
**Okay, I'm back, after nearly more than a year of not updating anything. Not that this is considered 'updating', but yeah. Anyway, this is just a simple Karst-centric one-shot I've been working on for months, and also my first. Yes, I DO write that slowly. I know I'm slow. Bah. At any case, I'll really appreciate any constructive criticism!

Oh, this is a tad similar to Yoshimi Takahashi's fic, _For Karst_, so those of you who have read his fic may find this similar. But it's still a bit different. Also, spoiler alert for the Mars Lighthouse and Flame Dragon battle, if you still don't know. Anyway, _please_ don't come saying 'LYK OMFG! Y DIN U TEKL MI DER WER SPOILERS HUHZ?!?!?! U SUX!!!11 ARGGGGH!' or anything of that sort. Saves a heck lot of time for both you and me. Also, take note that it's just an _alternate ending_, a possible, happier one, it doesn't happen in the game (Well, it _could_ have, but it's unlikely).

As for the conversations below, I haven't played TLA for quite a while, so it is not word-for-word. I apologise if there are huge discrepancies, etc. And the whole thing, simply is a, um, retelling of the scene with an alternate, happier ending. And yeah, so not everything in there happened in the game itself, either. And please, do point out anything that is, say, uncharacteristic of the character (if so).

Okay, that's enough rambling for now. Sorry for that. Enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: I'm not Camelot or Nintendo, so I don't own Golden Sun, kthx.

--------------------

_**The Light of Mars**_

**by twentysevendays**

Karst lay on the green-tiled floor of the Mars Lighthouse as she gazed at its majestic ceiling. She could feel life slowly slipping away from her and the eternal sleep creeping on her.

She could see her partner, Agatio, who had also been defeated, lying besides her, on the floor beside her. His red eyes were closed. She watched as they opened slowly. The more muscular Mars Adept gazed at the ceiling before gradually looking around. Felix and his group stood a short distance away, staring at disbelief at the pair of her and Agatio. Felix was the first to recover from shock.

"... K-Karst? ... Agatio? ... We thought it _could_ be the two of you, but how ... ?" After those words, Felix was speechless as he, along with his seven other friends and Kraden the scholar, stared in shock.

_I feel weak_, Karst thought to herself. _And unusually cold ...__but why? We Proxians are supposed to be immune to the cold _..._ Oh, how freezing cold it is _... She could feel her teeth chattering. "What are we doing here?" she managed to say.

"I don't know, Karst ..." Agatio replied from her side in a soft and hoarse voice. "And it's so cold, too ..."

Karst turned to look at Felix and Isaac. "What ... happened?"

"... When we came up here ... we saw two large dragons encased in a large ice block," Jenna explained in a choked voice. "... And then I used Blaze and that d-dragonhead fired a huge fireball ..."

"... And then Jenna used Burst and all of a sudden, the dragons—I mean, the two of you—just jumped at us and started attacking us!" Garet continued, babbling. "So we _had_ to fight!"

Karst kept her gaze on the seven adolescents, the Lemurian and Kraden, trying to process their words. Then slowly, she began to regain her memory. Her mind's eye stared at a large rocky eye, which returned the stare unblinkingly. "The eye ..." she said hoarsely.

Agatio seemed to recall it as well. "Yes, the eye ... it told us to come here. But we got lost and ended up wandering around instead ..."

"An eye, you say ...?" This seemed to pique Kraden's interest, and he edged forward to listen better.

"... And then, all of a sudden, everything went black ... And then this ..." Karst finished her companion's words. She shivered uncontrollably. "I feel so cold," she said again. "... But _why_? ... Proxians are supposed to be unaffected by the cold, no matter how harsh the temperature is ..." She quivered involuntarily again.

"... Me too ..." Agatio added. "... Karst, I fear that we ... the worst may be here. I feel weak and awfully cold ..."

Just then, Felix dropped to his knees. His blade Excalibur gave off a resounding clang as he let go of it. "I ..." His lips trembled. "I nearly killed the both of you just now? My good friends while I was in Prox? I ..." He buried his head in his hands.

"... Mia, Picard. Let's see if we can revive them," Isaac said after a while, taking initiative as Jenna and Sheba went over to comfort Felix. The two Mercury Adepts nodded and followed the Venus Adept to the pair of fallen Mars Adepts. Isaac and Mia stood on either side of Agatio while Picard went over to Karst.

"Pure Ply!" both Mia and Picard muttered in unison. A group of conjured fairies hovered over Karst and Agatio. They waved their little wands and blue, glistening sparkles fell lightly on the two Mars Adept before the tiny magical beings disappeared.

"Is it working?" Sheba called from the side. Mia and Picard shook their heads grimly.

"Try again," Isaac said.

But a few minutes later, the two Mercury Adepts still had no progress — Karst and Agatio were still as powerless as ever. The Mars Adepts could feel their strength slowly ebbing away and death swiftly coming.

"It may be the power of the Mars Lighthouse," Picard said, looking thoughtful. "Mars and Mercury are restraining elements. Our spells are harder to cast and have less effect here. But ..." He gazed back at Agatio and Karst. "I may have lived a life longer than any of us thus far ... Yet I myself am not sure that they could be revived, even if our power was at its maximum."

Isaac cupped his chin in his hands, deep in thought. "Stand back," Isaac requested of Mia and Picard a while later. "I'm going to try and cast Revive. Felix ...?" He looked at the older Earth Adept. Felix looked up, and suddenly, a determined look crossed his face. He nodded and came over to his friend's side. The Mercury Adepts, along with the others, stood back.

"Revive!" Golden rings of Psynergy flowed through Isaac and Felix's bodies as they cast the regeneration spell. Bright golden light began to envelope Agatio and Karst as the Venus Adepts transferred their Psynergy to try and revive them. _It was somewhat soothing,_ Karst thought. Moments later, the light faded.

The nine companions looked forward expectantly, only for disappointment and astonishment to cross their faces again. They realised that the enchantments cast had been for naught – Agatio and Karst still lay on the floor, drained of all energy.

"It's no use ..." Mia voiced out the rest's thoughts, her voice trembling.

Felix buried his face in his hands. "What have I done?"

Karst managed to shake her head slightly. "... I-I guess you're right, Agatio ..." She closed her scarlet eyes. "We're going to join my sister and Saturos now ..."

Agatio turned to Felix with much difficult. "... T-Take the Mars Star, Felix. Light the beacon for us, and all of Prox ... P-Please," he mustered weakly.

The Venus Adept looked up and, his eyes glistening slightly. He turned his gaze to two of the good friends he had made when he had spent those three years in Prox. Then slowly, he stood and picked up his weapon. After he sheathed his prized blade, he answered determinedly.

"O-Okay." His walk was lumbered as he went over to picked up the mythril bag from Agatio.

Karst smiled at her Valean friend feebly. "Thank you, Felix ... Now I can go to my sister in peace. I'll go proudly, knowing I helped in the prevention of my town's destruction ... Thank you."

"Yes, thank you. This is ... goodbye, then, Felix ..." Agatio said softly. And with that, he and his companion closed their crimson eyes, ready to face the Grim Reaper.

Felix had to use all of his willpower to hold back anymore tears. "L-Let's go," he told his companions firmly, brushing his eyes with his sleeve lightly. The last thing Karst saw before she closed her eyes was the Venus Adept setting the Mars Star on the mouth of the dragonhead statue.

_I'll finally be seeing you, Sister,_ she thought.

--------------------

_Karst awoke easily and saw a familiar face gazing at her. Long blonde hair and scarlet eyes ... Karst recognised her instantly! _

"_M-Menardi!" she cried, overjoyed. "Sister! Is it really you?" She flung her hands out to hug her. Karst could barely believe it – she was finally reunited with her older sister. _

_The older Mars Adept smiled. "Karst. Yes, it is me, Menardi."_

"_I'm so happy to see you! I was so worried _..._ Wait! Are you ... Are we dead?" she asked, breaking the squeeze and looking curiously at her sister._

_Menardi's serene smile stayed on her fine lips._ I ... I barely remember my sister smiling so peacefully! I haven't seen her smile in such a long time, _she realised suddenly. _

"_Karst," Menardi began, "many would say that, yes, I am dead. However, a more apt answer would be that I live on in the light of Mars, just as the hope of Prox and Weyard does," she answered. "You will as well, when you leave your body."_

_Karst was a little confused by her sister's reply. "Huh? What do you mean? What ... What about me?" _

"_You will live on in the light of Mars as well, when you leave your body," Menardi repeated._

What? I still don't understand ... _Although Karst vaguely recalled something, in the back of her mind, about the light of Mars. _

_As a young child, her mother had told the two of them Proxian legends, most of them involving the power of the light of Mars. But Karst, being a rather down-to-earth person, had always dismissed it as exaggeration of the light's true power, thinking that the true power of the fire element was nothing to do with its light. "The light of Mars? What?" she said incredulously. "But still ... could you possibly mean that isn't this your body? I mean, you seem perfectly solid, sister, yet ..." The younger Proxian simply could not find words to describe what she wanted to say. _

"_No." Menardi shook her head, her smile fading slightly. "My body, along with Saturos', is in the beacon of the Venus Lighthouse. This is my spirit. The body is useless and damaged beyond repair now. No one and nothing has removed our bodies," she explained gently. "Think about it, sister. If this was my body, would I look like this?"_

_Karst looked at her sister and saw that she seemed unhurt. "No ..." she answered finally. "But then, why could I touch you? I thought ghosts – I mean spirits - were ... not solid," she finished, somewhat lamely._

"_Ah, but that, little sister, is something you do not need to know."_

_Karst pushed the overwhelming questions out of her head. "Oh, Sister! I'm so sorry! I ... now know that I caused your death! I shouldn't have just let Mama relent! I should have just insisted that you not go on the mission to retrieve the Elemental Stars! Then you wouldn't have met Isaac and his company and failed!" She looked away, feeling accountable for her sister's demise. _

_Menardi placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Karst, do not blame yourself. I would have gone, whether anyone had tried to dissuade me or whether you had protested even to Puelle! It is not your fault. It was my destiny, and I chose to follow it. If fate had to take me, then no one could have gone against it. _

"_Listen to me." She put her other hand on her sister's shoulders and made eye contact with her. "Karst, you still have a long life ahead of you. You will not be joining Saturos and me anytime soon, lest you do something to change that deliberately. Neither will Agatio. The reason I have appeared to you, is to tell you not to blame yourself any further. I do not want my only sister to carry on in life, holding herself responsible for something she could not change and guilt-ridden. I will tell you this once more: You are not to blame for anything that has happened to us _at all_."_

_Karst's shoulders slumped. _"_... Sister ..." _

_Menardi's rare smile returned. "It is time to go now, Karst. Farewell, and remember that the light of Mars will protect you as well as Prox for as long as you live, so don't worry." She faded away, leaving a perplexed Karst to ponder her words. _

"_Wait! Sister! I still ... have so many things to say to you ..." Karst trailed off as her sister disappeared from her sight. A twinge of sadness tugged at her – she wanted to ask her sister so many more things, about why she had mentioned Prox, about the confusing things she had said, about why the light of Mars had suddenly come up ... Yet she still felt happy just to have been able to see Menardi again. As she gave a weak smile herself, everything went black again. _

--------------------

Karst tried to open her eyes, but bright light immediately blinded her, causing her to close them again.

_Sister must have been lying! I _must _be dead! Otherwise, why is there such blinding light? And what ... what was she talking about, the light of Mars? s_he wondered, eyes still shut. All she saw was bright red. She tried opening her eyes again, this time a little slowly. An old and kindly face was peering down at her. A relieved smile broke out over his features when he saw that she had awoken.

"Elder!" she addressed the village elder in astonishment. "You? But but am I not dead! Why are you here!" Karst was at an utter loss for words. "Did did Felix and his group _fail _to light the Mars beacon and let the entire of Prox freeze? Is that why—?" She was about to go on, but the older Proxian raised a hand, signalling for her to stop. Out of respect, she obeyed, although her head was bursting with questions once more.

The Proxian village elder laughed sagely. _Why is he laughing?_ Karst wondered to herself, puzzled. Her mind was a complete whirl.

"Karst," he began, still chuckling, "you are _not_ dead. You are in Prox. You are in your house."

"Wh-Wh-What!" she sputtered, startled. "But but Agatio and I we were dying! Inside the Lighthouse! How ? There is no way we can still be alive!"

The village elder chortled again. "Well, Karst, how do you know that you're really dead? Have you died before, and been revived to remember that?"

Karst was speechless. "No," she conceded.

The elder smiled benignly. "Let me explain, then.

"You see, you and Agatio were indeed dying inside the Lighthouse. But thankfully, you managed to hold on a lot longer than we expected, and when Felix lit the beacon, the light of Mars Lighthouse revived the two of you, just like it did to Felix's parents and Isaac's father. All five of you are very much alive and well now," he said, quite simply.

"... Huh? What do you mean? You mean they had gone up to the Lighthouse and nearly got killed?"

"Hmm ... it seems they nearly did get killed when Felix and his friends had slain the Doom Dragon ... They found out that the ... Oh! Well, here is Felix. I'm sure he and his friends will tell you and Agatio their story before they depart for Vale."

"Agatio survived, too?" asked Karst. The elder nodded.

"Where is he?" Karst pressed on. "And is Prox really saved, or is it only just a matter of time?"

"All of Weyard is saved, thanks to Felix, Isaac, and their group. And now, Karst, I leave you to Felix's care," said the elder patiently, and excused himself from the house with a small smile. The brown-haired Valean entered the house, with a smile and a nod at the village elder.

"Karst! You're awake!" Felix beamed, both glad and relieved.

"And you were afraid that I wouldn't be?" Karst challenged, a grin tugging at her lips. She was delighted to see her friend, and know that Prox would be safe.

Felix laughed. "No, of course not. Anyway, I'm sure you want to hear what happened." He then launched into the story of what had happened after that encounter. He explained that the entire Lighthouse instantly warmed up after he set the Mars Star on the dragonhead in that chamber. He explained that the group was teleported to the Aerie after exploring the other four towers in the Lighthouse and lighting the four torches. He explained that they had met the Wise One and fought against the Doom Dragon, and that only when the eight Adepts had slain the dragon did the truth come to light for them. Karst listened intently, but was also confused at certain points. Felix answered all of her questions patiently before going on.

"Our parents were reverted back to their normal, human form. And when we lit the Mars beacon, I guess your energy was restored. When we were escaping, we brought you and Agatio down with us and went back to Prox," Felix finished.

"... I see. Where's Agatio?"

"He's resting in his house," Felix replied.

There was a light knock from the door. Karst turned her eyes and saw Jenna at the doorway, glaring at Felix.

"Um, sorry to break this up, Karst, but uh ... we have to go soon." Her eyes flashed dangerously at her brother. Felix shot a glance at his sister, who was leaning on the frame of the door, giving him an impatient if-you-don't-finish-up-now-you're-going-to-get-Dragon-Fumed-and-we'll-leave-you-behind-too look, arms at her hips and one foot tapping with annoyance.

Felix took a deep breath. "Aah ... Karst, I have to go ... back to Vale with my family and friends now."

"Oh ... All right then. Come back to visit or you'll get a taste of my scythe! I'll miss you, so don't you _dare_ forget, Felix!" She grinned playfully as she fondly remembered when she used to play with Felix during his three years in Prox. They used to have friendly fights; Felix with his short sword and Karst with a small scythe.

Felix returned the beam. "I will," he promised her. He cast a final look around the house, and rested his gaze on his Proxian friend for a while. Then, he sighed. "I'm going to miss this place ..."

"Not for long if you come back soon! Don't forget!"

Felix laughed. "I have too much experience with your scythe to forget. Don't worry." He cast another glance at his irritated sister. "Well ... I have to return home now ... Goodbye for now, my friend."

"I'll see you then, Felix." After the Venus Adept acknowledged it, Karst watched as he left with Jenna.

Having recovered most of her energy while listening to the village elder and Felix, she got out of bed slowly and exited her house. She looked all around, and saw that the villagers were all seeing Felix and his group off. It was a while before the Mars Adept noticed that it was snowing no more. The blizzard was gone, and the snowstorm had subsided. The only snow in sight was the thin, white layer on the ground, and patches of the ground could be seen.

"Karst!" a familiar, deep voice called out. She whirled around, and saw Agatio strolling towards her, a smile on his face.

"Agatio! Hey, you're all right, too!" She grinned as they embraced each other.

"Yes," he answered, "and I've never felt better."

Karst laughed, and watched as Felix, Isaac and their friends gave them a final farewell before setting off. Karst and Agatio watched as the Lemurian ship, steered by Felix, spread its dragon-like wings and took to the skies. For a while, there was a short silence between the two.

"You know ..." Agatio started suddenly, when Picard's ship was out of sight. "Now that all the Lighthouses have been ignited ... What are we going to do?"

Karst paused for a moment, and then turned to meet Agatio's eyes. "I'm not sure. I haven't really thought about it. Recuperate in Prox?" she suggested. She turned and gazed at the towering Mars Lighthouse in the distance. "One thing's for sure, though. Prox will be safe now. We don't have to worry about its fate anymore." Then, she tore her gaze away from the breathtaking monument. "It feels odd now," she admitted with a sigh. "Although I'm not really complaining. I realise I haven't felt this relaxed in a while!"

Agatio thought for a while. "Hmm. We could just relax in Prox for a while. Then ..." The two Proxians discussed possible options as to what they could do, now that their mission was finally over, as they strolled back to Karst's place to discuss their options.

"Ah!" Karst's scarlet eyes lit up with a start as they reached her doorstep. "How about this: Let's travel Weyard! We'll start with Imil, north on Angara, and then we'll make our way south! Either Hesperia or Gondowan after that ... We can even visit Vale!" She chattered on excitedly, something she had not been able to do with mourning for her sister and the heavy burden of their task. Now, those troubles had been lifted off her back, and Karst felt glad and relieved.

"It's settled then," Agatio decided, beaming. "We'll stay here for a fortnight before leaving." He felt as excited and happy as his companion and turned the doorknob of her door.

Karst looked to her right. The golden sun hung high in the sky, its bright rays of light shining brilliantly on the town of Prox. Then she remembered her sister's words. Strangely, she could make out Menardi's vague figure in the distance in her mind, waving and smiling peacefully at her. The unforgettable gentle voice seemed to repeat itself in her head as she followed Agatio through the door.

"_The light of Mars will protect you as well as Prox for as long as you live, so do not worry."_ A grin of realisation and acceptance tugged at the corners of her mouth as she closed the door behind her, ready to plot her journey ahead with Agatio.

**The End**

--------------------

Well, that's about it. It ended up way longer than I expected. I myself don't think the ending was very ... fluent, and I think there's a bit too much dialogue? Maybe the transaction of Karst meeting Menardi to regaining her consciousness wasn't very smooth either. Feel free to comment on anything you want when you review, it'd be awesome. Point out what you like or don't like, it'll make me very happy to have such a meticulous reviewer.

So anyway, credit to Joker's Specter for helping with the ending, summary and Karst's meeting with her sister ... Well, mainly for beta-ing and giving comments and ideas. Thanks, I really appreciate it. Thanks also go to The Faction's Lord for beta-ing as well! And sorry, Jake, for not posting it to let you beta first. Too impatient to post this, heh, I'm sorry once again. You guys are all awesome, anyway.

Review, if you please, and thank you for reading!


End file.
